jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Fairchild
Background 1992 - 2004 During her senior year at Metropolis University, Vesper Fairchild made acquaintance with a man from Gotham by the name of Kurt Lance. The two got along well & were in love before Kurt randomly disappeared after a year. Vesper was devastated but soon had to get herself together as she found out she was pregnant. Moving back to her home town of Happy Valley, right outside the city of Portland, Vesper gave birth to her daughter Caitlin Fairchild. Just like many residents of the small town, Caitlin grew up to be a sweet child & very welcoming of strangers. She was also extremely intelligent, which wasn't surprising as her mother had her at the best school in the area. 2004 - 2013 They didn't stay in happy Valley for long as her mother took her & they moved to Gotham for a fresh start as Vesper no longer wanted to stay there after her father's death. She went on to attend Gotham Academy & get a taste of the city life. But nothing could prepare her for eventually meeting her father in 2006. Her mom had came across him in Gotham & revealed Caitlin's existence to him. She immediately introduced the two & it took some warming up but Caitlin became close to her father. It also helped that he & her mother had rekindled their romance for awhile but that didn't last long. Following her parent's break up, Caitlin decided to dive into the books. Her high academic skills led to her being accepted to Princeton University on an almost full scholarship. She would decide on double majoring in computer science & electrical engineering. 2013 - Present During her sophomore year, Caitlin was recruited into an organization called Project Genesis. They would provide housing for the interns so there was no cost & she would learning a bunch. Project Genesis appeared to be a national government internship but she would soon realize that was not true. Not long after joining, Caitlin began to fall sick (due to the drugs secretly fed to her). One night, with the pain was too much, she staggered out of her room to find a bathroom but they were currently on "lockdown." As she sneaked out & turned the corner, Caitlin was hit with a rifle by the security guard. Hearing the commotion, the two interns returned outside where they themselves were almost attacked by the security guard. In that moment, Caitlin's powers activated & she was able to knock the guard unconscious with one hit. The three of them immediately fled Project Genesis, realizing that something was definitely amiss with the organization. During their fight to leave the compound, they would also come across other teenager, who eventually joined them in their escape. And while the four of them had their powers to defeat their opponents, they would have never made it out if the DEO wasn't already there to shut the organization down. Turned out, the DEO had their suspicions about the organizations & the fleeing children gave them probable cause to enter the premises without a warrant. The teenagers were taken by DEO agent John Lynch, who promised to stay with them until everything was settled. They were eventually set up at one of their safehouses in La Jolla for the time being. It was discovered that the children were targeted due to their fathers being members of the first Team 7. The fathers had been experimented on with a chemical called Gen-Factor, which eventually gave them all superpowers. Because International Operations could not go directly after them, they did their research & got to their kids instead. The teens decided they wanted to make a difference in this world with their powers & Lynch said that he would help them along the way as he himself was a member of Team 7. Because of her responsible & mature attitude, Caitlin was unanimously elected the field leader of the team. Though hesitant & normally shy, Caitlin accepted the role knowing her team would need a leader. She would also have to later accept the revelation that her team member was her half sister. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Physical Augmentation: As a result of the Gen-Factor, Caitlin can make her internal mass increase & have her muscle density grow exponentially. ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Reflexes * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Genius Level Intellect * Computer Operation * Leadership Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * She regularly is in Gotham to visit her mother. * Caitlin finished her undergraduate studies online & still received a dual degree in computer science & electrical engineering. * Hardbody has a power ranking of 184, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Gen 13 Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Computer Operation Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 4